Stars
by cuppycake-the-evil-cupcake
Summary: shuffle story: okay its bipolar and hopefully awsome hard to explain soo just trust cupcak and read.Aha p
1. Chapter 1

**(dis is a shuffle story enjoy)**

**Follow me down-30h!3**

the music was pounding in ravens ear as she walked through the club making her way to the dance floor. Destination the center. A dance song was playin slowish but not to slow. She was haven a great time. Her life had just been getting better and better she was learning to trust people to a point.

Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned and it was Jagger. She started to back a way when she remembered that Alexander and him were getting a long a lot more now a days. He asked her to follow him because he had an 18th birthday surprise for her.

**Maps- Yeah yeah yeahs**

he took her to his appartment before he began to speak.

" I'm taking you to romania. There you will start the journey of a life time. All you need to do is trust me and pack up, to leave."

"does Alexander know about this?"

: No but you just wait, you know he doesn't love you like I do."

Oh yeah did I forget to tell you her and Jagger had a fling one night when she got drunk. After that they started to hang alittle more often and a bit more friendly so she said yes.

**Trouble-Never Shout Never**

A Year Earlier

"Trevor what are you doing put me down, or im going to scream at the top of my lungs!" shouted raven

"Okay I'll put you down." trevor said slyly

" HEy No trevor! Were to close to the water! Wait N.." she was to late he jumped into the pull holding her. When they surfaced Raven was laughing a little but looked like she was gonna get him soooo bad. So Trevor being trevor did the first thing that appealed to him. He kissed her in the middle of the pool midnight, with Alexander sarting to wade in. the worst part she totally forgot and kissed him back. You see the thing with Jagger happened after Raven And Alexxie got in a tiff and broke up, but now there were back together and she forgot to inform trevor.

CRAAAPPP!!!!! Was the only thing running through her mind.

Present Time

I've been in romania staying with Jagger for maybe five months now. I know what your all thinking, but you wrong. Me and Jagger aren't together now. We're more like big bro little sis now.

Im currently txting Trevor lately we've been talking video chat'n, emailing, or texting 24/7. I cant get him outta my head. Man im in trouble, and I think im in love with him, & I think I'm left with no choice I have to tell him. I know cliché right?

**Sweet Sacrifice-Evanescence**

I'm at the set right now. Confused? Well I'm famous now. Actually on of the most famous Goth Actresses. Singers and models. Wow that's a lot from little old me right. I'm currently playing the lead in a supper awesome movie based mostly off of evanescence songs, written by the one and only… aha you thought I'd say moi didn't you. Well, no it was written by the spectacular Luna Maxwell.

You poor sweet innocent your eyes and know you live to break me. Don't sacrifice.

I was singing this part, now I had to caress the poor girls cheek, she was like 14, and chained to a glass table, in the middle of a forest. Telling her about why she was here.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost is only in our minds,Taking over all the is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

This was my evil way of comforting her, before I nearly kill her, but im bidding my time taking it slowly, dragging it out dramatically.

Then her hero comes in distracts me and unchains her.

She begins singing

It's true, we're all a little it's so clear,Now that I'm unchained.

"Scene!!" calls the director. Goody goods. Break time.

**Walking On Air-Kerli**

I'm such a busy bee. When we were done shooting scenes,im taking a quick studio shower and putting on some sweats and a tank to head to the set for a photo shoot at a different location. They do my hair and make-up, then put me in an intricate baby doll dress, and some 6 inch ballet shoes. Yeah miss grace full. There is blue and black every where and the have a bubble machine going. They begin shooting and I just move naturally tthinkinh to myself, and believing I'm really this character, and I can float on air.

All the while I know I look creepy, and I know I need to talk to trevor.

**The Dope show-Marilyn Manson**

I'm making a special appearance right now then I can go home. Someone with a lot of money paid a lot of money to have me show up at his midnight rave. After this I can go home sleep for awhile get up pack and go to the airport to go back home for a few months ad a special vacation because my manager is awesome and arranged it be cause she knows how hard I work. Whoa who! Go Awsome manager.

**Lips Of An Angel-Hinder**

I was ay alexanders back in town. We got back together he forgave me for trevor but I couldn't take how much I missed him. Then to add the bight to the bullet he called.

" Why are you calling trevor?"

" I needed to talk to you. Your Always on my mind."

" I cant talk or at least its difficult im at alexanders house that's why im whispering. And I missed you its really good to hear your voice."

" I guess we never moved on huh?"

"Yeah the more we talk the more… I never wanna say good bye."

" We don't have to. Come stay with me Raven. Be my Girl friend, I just gotta tell you I love you."

" he doesn't know im talking to yo."

"Well then leave let it start a fight I don't care I just need you here with me."

" Okay, Bye" with this the call was over and There Was a bit of screaming at each other, but raven removed herself from Alexanders life. Hopefully permanently.

**Paralyzer-Finger Eleven**

"I love you." he whispered

"I know, and you know that I love you too." raven replied.

They were moving to the dance floor Becky and Matt were there. Apperently Hippsterville got a new club while I was away. Whe danced to finger eleven, having a great time. We moved to a dark booth after wards and just talked drank and made out. It was heaven, and I was enjoying it like a bandit that just got away with the worlds greatest heist.

**The Reason-Hoobastank**

" I think I'm going to give up all the modeling and acting," I began, " I've had such a great time with you these past couple months and I just wanna live with you and be as normal as it gets for a monster and soccer snob."

" Raven I love you, but…………

**Oksy this is cupcake your evil ruler. Yep that's right I went there. I'll update soon, I'm having Idea conflicts. As you know this is a shuffle story, and I hope you enjoyed its bipolar mood swings. As always much luvz to my fans that make me not so lazy when I see there reviews for my other stories and I plan on updating soon but plz plz feel free to pm me any ideas for any of my stories just tell what story, or even tell me when you review. You better review. Aha writing soon, review though yep u heard me secret agent penguin click that button!!!!!!!!**

**- Cupcake**


	2. Good Byes all around?

**Here comes Good Bye-Rascal Flatts**

My cell rang, right at that moment. Come on who knows just when to interupt me at this moment. I looked at caller I.D. it was Alexander of course. I was mad.

" What!" I snapped as soon as I opened the phone.

" Your dad was in an accident he's in the hospital. The doctors say his injuries may be fatal but they don't know for sure yet." he said calmly.

" I'll be right that," I said tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes.

I looked at Trevor and the look on his face told me he heard the whole conversation. He wrapped me in his arm and I started bawling. Keeping his arm wrapped around me he walked me to the car. He opened the passenger door and I climbed in. when he got in he started the car and grabbed my hand.

When we reached the hospital my mom was crying in the emergency room. Crap!!! This was not good. I walked to her and just stood there hugging her while were both stood sobbing. Apparently some drunk hit him when he was on his way home from work. He wasn't paying attention and just wanted to get home for his and mom's anniversary. He never saw the drunk. Now he was dead. He was laying in a hospital bed on life support and the doctors said that he might not even make it 'til morning.

**Sissy's Song-Alan Jackson**

He was dead. That night I went home with Trevor and stayed with him. When we got there I called my mom to tell her to get some rest and she told me he was dead. o couldnt take it any more i had to get away, but atleast i know my da was a good person and the angels(ifthere really are angels) will take him to a better place. i hope he'll be okay until momgets to be with him again and i really hope my mom will be okay.

**Break-Three Days Grace-**

I needed to get away to forget for a bit. I asked Trevor if he wanted to go with me into hippsterville. He asked were to, and I told him the coffin club he said yeah. We were in the club dancing when I told him that I needed a break, and was going to get a break. He told me he didn't really like it here so I told him he could go if wanted. He said no and I walked off to get a drink. When a pair of cold pale hands grab me. Crap!! Was the only thing going through my mind. He dragged m to a secluded booth and bit me. Freak this is bad, was the last thought I had before everything went dark.

**Love hurts-incubus**

it had been thirty minutes and she wasn't back. I didn't see her any were. The last time I saw her some guyed had walked up to her. I bet she lefted me. Now I was pissed, and walked out the door.

I was in some random bar and it was karaoke night. I was super drunk so I volunteered to sing I sang **love hurts-incubus.**

**Tonight we drink to youthAnd holding fast to truth(I don't want to lose what I had as a boy.)My heart still has a beatBut love is now a feat.(As common as a cold day in LA.)Sometimes when I'm alone, I wonderIs there a spell that I am underKeeping me from seeing the real thing?Love hurts...**

I couldn't help but think of raven, and how badly this hurt. Her leaving me was like somebody had just shoved a -20 gage needle through my heart.

**But sometimes it's a good hurtAnd it feels like I'm sings,When it transcends the bad a heart and try me,'cause without love I won't survive.I'm fettered and abused,I stand naked and accused(Should I surface this one man submarine?)I only want the truthSo tonight we drink to youth!(I'll never lose what I had as a boy.)Sometimes when I'm alone I wonderIs there a spell that I am underKeeping me from seeing the real thing?**

I have to get her back but first I need to get home and sleep off all this alcohol. With that I left in the middle of the song.


	3. just so you know im a

**Decode-paramore(p.s. I couldn't find a song for the pat that needed to happen so I just listened to this one)**

where am I? what am I ? Lord all these forsaken questions I cant answer. Within minutes I'm stressed to a point of tears, when the coffin lid opened. It was Jagger, and before I even asked a question I could see the truth in his eyes. I was a vampire.

" I thought I knew you soo well, at least better than this. How could you do this to me. To keep me forever? well guess what! You have made a fool of your self!" with that I rushed out the door into a hall way that happened to have a window.

**Don't forget- Demi Lovato**

**(TREV) **I don't wanna admit how much I miss her. I should be mad but I can't. it's just something I can't do. I don't wanna believe she would do something like this. Ahhhggggg! So confusing. We used to be soo strong, we had everything. I can't, won't, and hope I don't forget her. What we had was unforgettable I hope that she doesn't forget.

**I Hate This Part Right Here-Pussycat Dolls**

**(Rav) **I was on my home I had to find Trevor I had to tell him. I hated that I had to do it, it wasn't something I wanted to do, but he needed to know that I was a, a, a, vvvvaaamm, vamp, vampire. God what is this doing to me I'm crying I cant take this anymore I was once soo strong now every bit of my essence is slipping through my fingers, and all I have left is goodbye….

**JUST SO YOU KNOW-JESSE MCCARTNEY**

I had reach Trev's house, and I parked the car I was in. here goes nothing I thought and knocked on his door. He opened it and his face looked shocked but he quickly hid it. His face was blank but I could still see the slightest twinkle of hope in his eyes. What I couldn't figure out was why there was hope and what that hope for.

" I shouldn't love you Trevor. There's just something wrong with me, but I can' help it. I should have told you sooner than this but now its too late…" I pause and he took his chance.

" there is nothing wrong with you. At all! I can try for you to hide my feelings for you but I cant make them stop I don't know how! I wont sit around and watch him take you, I cant let him win now! But for you I can look the other way as long as your happy! Now this is all a just so you know statement! I tried my best to let go off you….." there was a long pause, "I'll always be waiting here I've been waiting here."

" Alexander isn't the issue I'm a vampire now! There is no school for me, for us! I can't come out in the daylight. I can't even take a picture with you! Ever, no wedding no nothing…". at this point my words were fading until they were barley a whisper. He just grabbed me and held me and I let him.

**MISS MURDER-AFI (trev)**

I don't know how long I we stood there but I never wanted to let her go again. All of my memories flooding through my mind. The days when everyone adored me, the day when Stacy cried because I left her behind for a gothic freak of nature as she put it. The day I left it all behind to date the most beautiful thief, the one who stole my heart and won't give it back, not that I want it as long as she has it. I can handle her being a vampire I love her too much for it to matter. That spark of hope I had was now pure joy I was hoping she wasn't here to tell me she was leaving me for Alexander again and she wasn't. I thought.


End file.
